


Pretty Boy - Italian Version

by Sebastian_Smythe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Smythe/pseuds/Sebastian_Smythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry scappa dal mondo magico, solo due settimane dall'inizio di Hogwarts, all'età di 11 anni. Scappando si lascia alla spalle i Dursley e un preside manipolatore. Si fa una vita propria, ora è un uomo normale senza aspettative che gravano su di lui. Ora, all'età di diciannove anni, un aiuto gli arriva sotto forma di Severus Piton, o almeno, Harry lo aiuta. SS/HP - Slash - Bravi Sirius/Remus - Silente/Ron/Hermione Bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy - Italian Version

Pretty Boy

Capitolo ’01: Sorprese

 

Harry uscì dal suo minuscolo appartamento, chiudendo la porta a chiave e lottando  contro il la serratura solo per riuscire a farlo. Imprecando sotto voce grugnì e con una torsione del polso particolarmente forte ghignò trionfante, prima di andarsene e infilarsi le chiavi in tasca.

Essendo scappato da Hogwarts all’età di undici anni aveva dovuto fare quello doveva - sopravvivere. Per i primi mesi effettivamente era stato in strada. Finché una ragazza, Andrea, era stata abbastanza gentile da prenderlo con sé. Certo, avevamo digiunato più giorni che il contrario, ma ad Harry non interessava. Aveva un tetto sulla testa e comunque riceveva di più che daiDursley, lui la considerava una vittoria.

Quando aveva dodici anni ha iniziato ad aiutare Andrea a portare a casa più soldi. Dato che era più giovane le persone erano più disposte a pagarlo di più. Si, era stato orribile, ma adesso, all’età di diciannove anni, lo rifarebbe ancora.

Sfortunatamente la ragazza non viveva più con li. Una notte era uscita… E non era più tornata, la sua faccia invece era stata sulle news un paio di notti dopo. A quanto pare aveva dei genitori, a cui mancava un sacco, e il suo nome non era proprio Andrea. Da allora aveva vissuto nell’appartamento da solo, pagando l’affitto da sé.

Questo era il motivo per cui aveva iniziato a lavorare part-time nel supermercato locale; Ormai ci era stato due anni. Per essere assunto aveva imbrogliato, usando la magia per creare i documenti che gli servivano e quello lo aveva reso privo di sensi per tutto il giorno seguente. Harry trovava incredibilmente difficile fare magie  quindi evitava di spingersi oltre i suoi limiti, che ha scoperto nel modo difficile.

Ora che era libero finalmente riusciva a respirare aria fresca*. Aveva vissuto così per otto anni e ora ne aveva diciannove, mentre viveva al meglio che poteva. Avere appena due penny per sè andava bene per lui, amava essere in un luogo dove non aveva aspettative. Difficilemente pensava al mondo che aveva lasciato dietro di sé o ai Dursley.

All’insaputa di Harry questa notte la sua vita stava per cambiare.

Fuori era nero come la pece, solo le luci dei lampioni illuminavano la strada. Si fermò e si appoggiò contro il muro, questo era il suo solito posto, e un paio di strade più avanti vide Jordan. Facendole un cenno con la testa aspettò pazientemente, era stato qualcosa che aveva imparato, soprattutto durante le nottate lunghe e noiose in cui non aveva avuto nessuna fortuna. Di solito quelle c’erano in inverno, quando faceva così freddo che nessuno voleva uscire, e ancora meno andare a cercare “compagnia”, per così dire.

Il viso di Harry rimase impassibile, lo scuotere della testa era il suo unico segno di irritazione. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte. Jordan aveva avuto fortunata, dato che non era più lì. 

Solo allora sentì quello che poteva venir descritto solo come il ritorno di fiamma di una macchina, così si mosse nell’ombra e girò l’angolo. I suoi occhi verdi brillarono leggermente mentre osservavano la scena davanti a sé. Tre uomini circondavano una figura per terra; il suo corpo stava tremando quindi ovviamente era cosciente.

“Divertiti all’inferno” sogghignò uno di loro in un canticchiandò inquietantemente. Erano vestiti di nero dalla testa ai piedi, tuniche, le avrebbe riconosciute ovunque. Indossavano una maschera che copriva le loro facce, e l’unica cosa che differenziava una persona dalle altre era i capelli. Ciocche lunghe e bionde cadevano come cascate dalla schiena di un individuo.

“Andiamocene” disse un altro, facendo una smorfia e guardandosi intorno in malcelato disgusto.

“Sono d’accordo Nott. Non voglio spendere un altro secondo qui” acconsentì la terza voce, e proprio davanti agli occhi di Harry scomparvero. Era stato lo stesso modo in cui era riuscito a scappare da Hogwarts quando era giovane. L’uomo per terra continuava a tremare ma senza fare nessun suono.

Harry scosse la testa; non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimanere coinvolto con il mondo magico. Chiunque fosse si sarebbe semplicemente dovuto svegliare e andare… Ovunque abitava. O andare all’equivalente magico dell’ospedale. La sua vita non era complicata e doveva rimanere così. A quel punto si girò e si incamminò nella direzione opposta, andando verso casa. Il suo appartamento era solo ad un paio di isolati di distanza da dov’era adesso, ma un lamento di agonia dell’uomo fece vacillare l’andatura di Harry.

Gemendo in esasperazione tornò indietro, non lo poteva vedere bene ma sembrava ferito gravemente. Qualcuno magico come lui potrebbe terrorizzarsi se si svegliasse in un ospedale babbano, no? Maledicendosi levitò l’uomo sendìza bacchetta e senza incantesimi, solo un puro desiserio magico. Non era abbastanza forte per riuscire a portarlo all’appartamento.

Guardandosi intorno, grato dell’oscurità che li proteggeva entrambi, andò più veloce che poteva. Riusciva già a sentire la sua magia prosciugarsi mentre entrava nell’edificio e per la prima volta fu davvero felice di abitare al piano terra. Tenendo l’uomo ancora sanguinante per aria inserì la chiave nalla serratura, incontrando però ressistenza. 

“Dannazione” ruggì Harry, continuando a girarla “Andiamo” guaì mentre provava ad aprire la porta dell’appartamento, la serratura continuava a fare la testarda e si rifiutava di far girare la chiave.

Fortunatamente alla fine si aprì, mentre una porta sbatteva al piano sopra di lui. Ansimando in preda al panico fece entrare l’uomo nell’appartamento prima di chudere la porta dietro di lui, proprio mentre il coinquilino che abitava sopra di lui scendeva al piano terra. Harry sospirò di solievo, ancora un secondo e l’uomo lo avrebbe visto levitare il mago che aveva salvato.

Fece fluttuare l’uomo fino alla camera da letto scarsamente arredata e a quel punto fermò la magia. Lasciandolo lì andò in cucina e si mise alla ricerca del kit di primo soccorso. Afferrò la scatola verde, accese il bollitore e tornò velocemente in camera. Iniziò meticolosamente a rimuovere i vestiti dal mago ferito. Il che, tra l’altro, era molto più difficile di quanto uno pteva immaginare, aveva un centinaio di bottoni da slacciare ma lasciò la biancheria del mago, realizzò che le sue lenzuola erano coperte di sangue;le avrebbe dovure buttare. Non c’era modo di riuscira a rimuoverlo.

L’acqua ormai doveva star essere calda, così la testò per essere sicuro che non avrebbe scottato né lui ne lo strano individuo. Annuendo soddisfatto prese un asciugamano e la bacinella e aggoggiò il tutto sul comodino.

Dopo aver pulito le ferite sul suo stomaco appoggiò una mano sulla lesione. Il sangue passò attraverso le sue dita, rivestendole con il liquido rosso. Chiudendo gli occhi desiderò che la ferita guarisse, mettendoci la magia che osava. La sentì scorrere attraverso di sé, mentre faceva quello che le diceva, e quando finì la fermò. Dopo aver ripulito ancora il sangue ghignò soddisfatto, si era chiusa completamente. Ripetè il processo con due delle peggiori ferite; queste erano più grandi e profonde delle altre.

Quando finì Harry stava sudando; con mani tremanti pulì il resto del mago. Fasciò le altre ferite che erano meno gravi ma erano tante, gli uomini con le maschere o lo avevano lasciato li per morire o volevano che soffrisse. Aveva uno strano tatuaggio sul braccio, un teschio con una lingua a forma di sermente che usciva. Poteva sentire la magia che usciva da esso, un tatuaggio magico? Facendo spalucce lavò la sua faccia e resto a bocca aperta per lo shock e deglutì rumorosamente. Riconoscerebbe questa faccia ovunque, di tutte le persone doveva proprio essere lui?

Il professor Severus Piton

Incosciamente, anche se l’uomo era svenuto, appiattì la propria frangetta per coprire la cicatrice. Avrà bisogno di metterci sopra un incantesimo di disillusione (NDA/Non so dire Glamour Charm in italiano. Aiuto!), o magari del trucco, il mago potrebbe riuscire a sentire la magia quindi magari dovrebbe ricorrere all’ultima opzione… Continuò a brontolare sul quanto la vita era ingiusta mentre finiva di lavarlo. Seriamente, di tutte le persone al mondo che doveva aiutare dovevproprio essere una che conosceva. Qualcuno ai piani alti doveva aver qualcosa contro di lui, era ufficiale.

“Spero che tu na valga la pena” disse Harry accigliato al mago svenuto. Un espressione a dir poco famigliare dato che di solito ce l’aveva Piton. Guardando l’orologio scosse la testa, ormai non aveva più senso andare fuori, ancora poco e ci sarebbe sorto il sole. Spostando lo sguardo sulle sue mani invece capì di aver disperatamente bisogno di una doccia.

Lasciando Piton andò in bagno e si tolse i vestiti lerci che indossava. Dopo essersi strofinato sotto la doccia fino a diventare rugoso e color prugna spense un attimo il getto d’acqua, si insaponò i capelli e lo riaccese.

Uscito dalla doccia si asciugò, sospirando irritato. Sapeva che lo avrebbe rimpiango. Aiutando l’uomo, in un modo o nell’altro, sicuramente lo avrebbe rimpianto. Aveva questa sensazione nello stomaco che glielo diceva, ed era la stessa che aveva sentito il giorno che aveva origliato quei due parlare…Dannazione. Averlo qui lo stava facendo ricordare, e lui non lo vuole fare. Imprecando ancora una volta sotto voce afferrò il suo pigiama e lasciò la stanza. Si sedette sul divano, levitò una coperta su di sé e accese la TV nella speranza di distrarsi.

Non molto tempo dopo Harry si stava già appisolando, usare tutta quella magia per guarire Piton lo aveva sfiancato completamente. Sbadigliando, i suoi occhi iniziarono a chiudersi finché Morfeo** non arrivò e lo portò via.

* * *

Harry si svegliò di soprassalto, scese dal divano e attraversando la sua camera da letto scoprì con orrore che non era stato un sogno. Strofinandosi gli occhi tornò in cucina e si accorse che era comletamente vuota. Quando si sveglierà dovrà nutrire Piton con qualcosa, anche se solo con una lattina di zuppa, almeno finché non si fosse sentito appastanza bene da Smaterializzarsi.

Andò in bagno, accanto al gabinetto, tolse il tappo dalla cisterna e rimosse il contenitore impermeabile. Dopo averlo aperto prese una bancanota da venti pound prima di metterla a posto. I soldi che aveva lì dentro bastavano per l’affitto ma con quelli che aveva in mano doveva comprare del cibo e pagare gas ed elettricità fino al prossimo stipendio settimanale.

Con un po’ di fortuna Piton sarebbe rimasto privo di sensi mentre era via, e giudicando dal sangue che aveva perso ne era sicuro. Uscendo chiuse la porta a chiave e pregò che la serratura non gli desse problemi. Qualche Dio doveva averlo ascoltato dato che si chiuse senza resistenza.

Harry si strofinò delicatamente il collo; gli faceva malissimo dato che aveva dormito sul divano. Era molto piccolo e lui non era più un ragazzino. Quando una fitta lo colpì sussultò, tolse la mano e fece scrocchiare dolorosamente il suo collo, scogliendo i nodi.

Dieci minuti dopo entrò nel supermercato e prese un cestino. Ci mise dentro delle lattine di zuppa, le sue preferite, pollo e manzo, e all’ultimo secondo, dato che di trovava dell’umore, la prese anche di verdure. Ci aggiunse pane, latte, burro e anche un piccolo tubetto di fondotinta prima di dirigersi alla cassa. Lavorare lì gli  garantiva un piccolo sconto, quindi il prezzo venne ridotto. Non rimase lì a parlare molto, a mala pena salutò ed uscì dal negozio per tornare all’appartamento.

Quando andò a controllarlo il suo ospite stava ancora dormendo. Si fece qualcosa da mangiare e tenne qualcosa a portata di mano, in caso Piton si fosse svegliato. Quando ebbe finito applicò il fondotinta alla sua cicatrice, riuscendo a nasconderla senza sforzo.

* * *

Severus Snape gemette in agonia mentre il dolore sembrava irradiarsi da ogni singolo osso del corpo. Cosa diavolo aveva fatto questa volta per far arrabbiare così tanto il Signore Oscuro?

C’era qualcosa che non andava, non riusciva a percepire l’odore di candeggina solito dell’infermeria e questo letto… Non stava aiutando molto. Poteva giurare sul fatto che le molle di stavano infilzando di proposito nella sua schiena per fargli del male. Aperti gli occhi li spalancò in assoluto orrore. Provando a sedersi dovette mordersi il labbro per fermare il grido che stava premendo per uscire. Era fasciato, come un dannatissimo babbano. E per di più indossava solo i suoi boxer, dov’erano i suoi vestiti? Non era mai stato così umiliato in vita sua. Il Signore Oscuro doveva avergli effettivamente ordinato di lasciarlo nel mondo dei babbani. Il suo corpo si congelò, non riusciva a muoversi, il dolore era troppo forte.

“Come ti senti?”

Gli occhi di Severus incontrarono quelli dell’uomo davanti a lui; poteva sentire la magia che lo circondava. Era sinceramente sorpreso di non essere ad Azkaban o buttato fuori. Il Marchio Nero era completamente esposto alla vista di tutti notò disgustato. Odiava guardare quel dannatissimo segno che gli ricordava costantemente gli errori fatti da giovane.

Una volta aveva provato a redimersi ma aveva finito con il venir usato da due potenti maghi che pensavano di possederlo. Lui non era di nessuno e desiderava poterglielo mostrare. Ma sfortunatamente non poteva, da Serpeverde qual’era sapeva quando fare dietro front. Per rimanere vivo e lontano da Azkaban li ha lasciati pensare di essere leale ad entrambi.

Aveva degli occhi verde scuro, pieni di conoscenza e consapevolezza. Si rese conto che lui a diciassette anni aveva lo stesso sguardo. Perché era stato curato con metodi babbani se quest’uomo era magico? Forse non lo sapeva ma era una cosa davvero stupida.

Guardando bene la stanza realizzò che era più probabile che i suoi genitori non potessero permettersi di dargli un istruzione magica. Se no non lo avrebbero fatto vivere in questo modo, no? Non che pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di male, dopotutto lui aveva vissuto in un posto molto simile a questo, in una piccolo casa a Spinners End.

“Hai fame?” chiese Harry alzando un sopracciglio, non gli avrebbe permesso di intimidirlo. Non aveva più undici anni quindi rimase impassibile mentre l’uomo davanti a lui lo guardava male.

L’occhiataccia si affievolì prima di fare una smorfia per il dolore “Si” replicò brontolando. Non pensava di riuscire a mangiare qualcosa anche se effettivamente aveva detto la verità. Semplicemente ringraziava il suo angelo custode di non trovarsi in un maledetto ospedale babbano. 

“Vuoi degli antidolorifici?” domandò. Non erano molto forti ma almeno riuscivano a diminuire un po’ il dolore.

“Dove sono i miei vestiti?” chiese Severus.

“Stavo per lavarli” rispose freddo, furioso che gli stesse parlando quella maniera quando tutto ciò che stava facendo era aiutarlo.

“Non disturbarti, rendimeli e basta” disse Severus.

“Prenditeli da solo” sbottò il ragazzo. Che sfrontatezza! Non era una sorpresa che lo l’avevano picchiato e lasciato lì. Sicuramente avrà detto qualcosa alla persona sbagliata e ne stava pagato le conseguenze. Sbattendo violentemente la porta dietro di sé e respirando con il naso  pregò che la sua magia non reagisse.

Marciando in cucina rovesciò la zuppa in una pentola e iniziò a scaldarla. Mescolandola aspramente ne fece uscire qualcuna, sporcando il piano cottura. Respirando a fondo controllò la sua rabbia, evitando di farsi controllare da essa. La mise in una ciotola e la mise su un vassoio, insieme ad un po’ di pane e un cucchiaio.

Tenendo in equilibrio il vassoio con una mano e la tunica sulla spalla rientrò nella camera. Sistemando, in modo molto più delicato di quanto l’uomo si meritasse, il vassoio sulle gambe di Severus e il vestito insanguinato sul letto. A quel punto Harry disse “Ti ho guarito meglio che potevo, ho un livello di magia altamente limitato. Con un po’ di fortuna sarà abbastanza da farti andare ovunque tu stessi andando. Qua ci sono i tuoi vestiti, ora mangia. Sentiti libero di andartene quando vuoi” il ‘prima possibile’ non venne detto ma sicuramente l’aveva capito. 

“Aspetta” disse Severus, facendo un'altra smorfia a quanto in basso era arrivato “Puoi fare magie?”

“Mi sembra di averlo appena detto” si rigirò guardarlo.

Severus afferrò la sua tunica, frugando dentro le tasche in cerca di qualcosa prima di tirarlo fuori “Allarga questo” disse “Per favore” quest’ultima preghiera era stata meno efficace dalla faccia fatta da Piton dato che doveva supplicare.

Nonostante il suo sguardo Harry continuò a rimanete impassibile e rispose “Non posso. Come ho detto prima le magie che posso compiere sono limitate”

“Non è un incantesimo difficile, posso vedere se la tua bacchetta mi permette di usarla?” sapeva che stava chiedendo qualcosa di davvero personale ma voleva davvero le pozioni. Stava andando a fuoco, tremava ancora per la prolungata esposizione alla maledizione Cruciatus e stava oltrepassando i limiti della sua resistenza. Era semplicemente disperato.

“Non ho una bacchetta” disse Harry schietto, guardando il mago divertito. Sembrava per metà incazzato e per metà sorpreso (awed) e impressionato. Non aveva mai visto questa combinazione in qualcuno pria di allora, e sicuramente non se l’aspettava in quest’uomo.

“Mi hai guarito… Senza una bacchetta?” domandò Severus con la faccia di uno a cui aveva appena dato uno schiaffo. Questo era un diavolo di mago, e pensare che ad uno stregone così potente era stato negato il mondo magico solo perché non aveva soldi.

“Si. Farai meglio a mangiarla prima che diventi fredda” disse prima di lasciare la stanza, sentendosi un po’ meglio. Non permetterà a Piton di rompergli, non che starà qui per tanto. Con un po’ di fortuna se ne sarà andato entrò stasera o domani mattina. Non può mancare un'altra notte di lavoro, deve uscire e fare un po’ di soldi.

* * *

Harry tornò in camera solo per trovare l’uomo ancora steso sul letto, anche se il cibo era finito. Almeno non era stato sprecato. Già non si poteva permettere il cibo normalmente, figurarsi se iniziava a doverlo buttare via. Prendendo il vassoio vuoto, afferrò i propri vestiti e uscì di nuovo.

Si vestì in sala, tornò a controllare Piton, il quale si era addormentato. Uscì silenziosamente, non vedendo gli occhi neri aprirsi e guardarlo con dolore e apprezzamento – realizzando che cosa il suo… ospite*** faceva per vivere.

Queste persone magari non avevano molta dignità ma facevano quello che dovevano per sopravvivere. Sarebbero tutti Serpeverde se venissero smistati in una delle case di Hogwarts, lo sapeva, loro sapevano cosa bisognava fare per sopravvivere ed erano abbastanza furbi da farlo. Erano sopravvissuti. 

Severus non rimarrebbe sorpreso se il suo ospite rimanesse fuori tutta la notte. Doveva prendere i suoi soldi da qualche parte, e anche se non gli piaceva che quel giovane uomo dovesse stare fuori durante nella notte gelida. Gli poteva succedere qualunque cosa, e poi lui sarebbe rimasto bloccato qui, gli serviva il suo kit delle pozioni ingrandito.

Il Signore Oscuro e i Mangiamorte erano stati particolarmente feroci quella notte. Poteva sentire che un paio di costole erano rotte. Non c’era modo che riuscisse ad andare da qualche parte in questo stato. Se mai provasse a smaterializzarsi finirebbe solo per peggiorare le cose, spaccandosi nel frattempo.

Un giovane senza bacchetta e senza esperienze magiche lo aveva guarito, quindi sicuramente lui, Severus Piton, poteva allargare una stupida piccola valigia, no? Determinato la prese, la strinse forte nella sua mano e desiderò con tutto il suo corpo per farlo funzionare. Permise alla sua magia di viaggiare fino alla sua mano, pensandosi mentre faceva delle pozioni.

Allora il mondo diventò nero mentre perdeva coscienza, ignaro che la sua magia aveva reagito a suo favore. La sua valigia era ora pesante e gonfia con i suoi contenuti.

* * *

*Now outside he breathed the fresh air… Ok, questo non sapevo come tradurlo quindi ho ipotizzato che significasse questo

 

**Morfeo è il dio del sonno

 

*** Un ospite è sia colui che ospita sia colui che viene ospitata

 

\--------------------------------------------

Note di traduttrice:

Ciao a tutti C:

Quando ho letto questa storia non potevo non tradurla! È troppo bella!

L'autrice è  DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan (https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1304480/DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan)

Ho scritto un messaggio all’autrice ma non mi risponde quindi io inizio a postarla ma se poi mi dice di no la tolgo…


End file.
